I Swear, It Was Accidentally On Purpose!
by locoforcoco
Summary: A series of one-shots about Percy's...Interesting? Yeah, interesting field trips. Does the Revolutionary War cannon incident, or the unexpected swim ring a bell? How about the others that were never told? This is before he knows about being a demigod and stuff.
1. I Wasn't Aiming For The Bus, Okay?

**Percy**

Okay, look. Today wasn't the best day for me. It was bad enough that we would have to go to the Saratoga battlefield, just to look at old stuff that no one even cared about- But now? Yeah, I was convinced I would screw something up.

Field trips just never seemed to work out for me. I guess things could have been worse, but after last years, uh, 'incident,' I wasn't too sure. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? Oh, how _little_ I knew.

Anyways, I stepped onto the ever so dreaded school bus, preparing to be tortured- Or killed by boredom. Whichever came first. I took a seat next to Grover, who was sitting there nervously- Just like always.

Eventually, after hours; Or minutes of boredom, I couldn't tell, we arrived. Obviously I wish I could say we all walked out of the bus with no complications. Instead, I figured out that I would have to wait to leave- That is, unless I WANTED to be trampled.

I decided against getting turned into a Percycake, so I waited impatiently. As soon as the crowd cleared out, I exited the bus faster than a chimpunk on steroids could have. Okay, that was an exaggeration.… And an odd thought.

This overly perky tour guide started showing us around the place. I had to admit, the rifles and stuff were pretty cool; But as soon as she started spouting facts, my ADHD brain zoned out.

I focused in on a Revolutionary War cannon, and thought it looked pretty cool. I couldn't help but wonder how it worked. Maybe it was it like in those pirate movies where someone just screamed- 'Fire,' then the next thing you know, a ship was sinking.…

"JACKSON!"

I looked up, and saw a destroyed school bus- On its roof, was a cannon. I swear that I didn't know what happened. One minute I was wondering how it worked, then the next- BOOM!

I was prepared for all the usual punishments- Suspension, a parent teacher conference, the normal routine. I turned to my angry teacher, and wondered what I should say. That is, if I should say anything. So instead of some long apology rant, I shrugged.

"Oops."

**Author's Note: Okay, okay, I know how short that was. But when I read the incidents in the book, I wanted to read what happened exactly. So, I just made this. *cue shrugging***


	2. It's Your Fault, Not Mine!

**Percy**

Okay, so I had to admit that I was pretty excited for this field trip. We were supposed to go to Marine World, and get this behind-the-scenes tour kind of thing. Sure, there was a chance it could be boring, but I was pumped all the same.

We got on the bus as usual, like any other field trip, which wasn't a comfortable thought. I mean, any other field trip usually resulted in my expulsion. So, people usually say you learn from your mistakes? Yeah, well, my mistakes just seem to get worse.

After a bus ride that nearly drove everyone crazy, we got off of the bus and looked around. The place looked pretty cool, but if it was any noisier I swear my eardrums would burst. That's possible, right?

The tour guide, who seemed required to smile no matter how annoyed she was, led us over to a catwalk where the shark tank was below us. She started blurting out facts, that kind of caused me to pay attention to, well, anything else.

I looked down at the sharks, thinking that they looked pretty cool. I could have sworn that one of them even winked at me, but that would be crazy, right? I shrugged it off though. I mean, it was probably just my ADHD talking. If it could talk, that is.

The tour guide lady started talking about how the catwalk worked, which I thought was a pretty stupid idea. I mean, there were a bunch of kids here, and all of them were trouble makers. That just wasn't very comforting.

I guess I was overreacting, but you can't blame me. My imagination goes wild when I've got nothing to do, or when I'm bored out of my mind. At the moment, both were the case which definitely wasn't a good combination.

I tried listening to her talk, I really did. But there were things way more interesting happening around us. I mean, the sharks were a pretty good example. Or I thought so, anyways. I was snapped into reality by my teacher's voice.

"Percy Jackson, were you even listening?"

"Uh, sure," I replied.

"Then prove it. Come up here, and flip the correct lever," she said.

Yep, I was screwed. Still, I wasn't going to let her think she was right- Even if she was, so I walked up to the front of the class. I looked at all the different levers, and with a shrug, I flipped one before my teacher or the tour guide could even react.

The catwalk came out from under my class, and we fell- Straight into the shark tank. Luckily, I could swim. Unluckily, there were still sharks in in this tank, that probably wanted to eat us. Fun, but getting eaten wasn't on my To-Do-List.

"PERCY JACKSON!" I heard my teacher shout, surfacing in the water.

"What?" I asked. "You're the one who told me to flip a lever."

**Author's Note: Okay, these are pretty fun to write, but now, I must think of incidents. XP I know that these are short, buuut, oh well. Bye for now! XD**


End file.
